1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work supporting tables with rollers for use with woodworking equipment.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, the Kreitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,551 shows a work table attached to a radial arm saw. The table is pivoted at one end of the saw table and has a pair of support legs at the other end. The work table is not self supporting and thus cannot be moved away from the power saw when the need arises. The worktable is pivoted downwardly for storage along the saw and thus the length of the worktable is limited. Further the "swept" space through which the worktable pivots cannot be used for storage.
Nagy U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,243 shows a worktable extension attached to the power saw with two vertical supports supporting an outwardly extending horizontal frame. The horizontal frame has a pair of rollers 36,37. However, the vertical support 23,24 extends above the horizontal frame and the rollers, thereby limiting the width of the workpiece that can be moved along the worktable extension and also interfering with workpiece movement.
Young U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,217 shows a saw table extension attached to a saw table rail 8 and having support legs at its distal end. The extension also has rollers 13. The use of the saw table extension, however, is limited to saw tables having rails along an edge, as shown in FIG. 1 and the roller spacing is so great that boards can easily flex and pass between the rollers, which makes operation difficult.
Rollers on a work table that is used adjacently to a power saw help in moving the workpiece in a smooth, non-marring manner. The ease of moving the workpiece along the work table of the power saw is important for precise cutting of the workpiece. Workpieces used to make fine furniture and cabinetry require a surface that allows the workpiece to be moved without marring. In addition, safety is enhanced by providing a table that allows a steady and uniform feed of the workpiece into the power saw.
The Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,438,544 shows an aluminum rolling pin. A metal roller is not desirable in a wood-working operation since the metal may mar the surface of the workpiece, which is of great importance in the making of fine furniture and cabinets. The Specth U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,869 shows a plastic roller device rotatably engaging a shaft with bearings. The use of bearings increases significantly the cost of a roller, and thus increases the cost of a work table significantly since a number of rollers would be required to move the workpiece smoothly along the table.
The Clemson U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,116 shows a roller construction for use with a lawn mower. The rollers are made of a plurality of molded plastic sections. The Sorresso U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,754 shows a tubular roller construction having end caps 12 with a bearing 20 coaxially located in shoulder 18, as shown in FIG. 3. Again, the bearing increases the cost of a roller significantly and the cost of the work table especially where a number of such rollers are to be used.